Talk to Zero kiryu
by zerofan1256
Summary: -sigh, mutters- This is so stupid -is hit- Ow! Me: SAY IT! Zero: Itai... Tch, whatever. Welcome to Talk To Zero Kiryu. Here you can go ahead and chat with me if you want. -mutters- Or not.. -is hit again- Itai! Damn it quit that! Me: Not until your nice! Zero: Hn.. Me: Whatever. Anyways please ask any question you want 'Kay Chappy 6 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Talk to Zero Kiryu

By: Zerofan1256

**Hello my lovelies~! Today I'm making a Talk to Zero Kiryu Q & A ^~^ Yayz~!**

**Zero: ….**

**Me: Oh c'mon Z-chan~! Don't you have anything to say~?**

**Zero: I hate you.**

**Me: TT^TT How cruel~!**

**Zero: Your just like the headmaster. **

**Me: No I'm not~!**

**Zero: -Glares- **

**Me: Well whatever, please leave a question or comment below for Zero. Hey I rhymed! Oh also I will be making more like this for other anime's ^~^**

**Another thing is that I might be making a wix for able to chat to your favorite anime characters too O^-^O**

**And if you want an other characters from another anime like Natsume Hyuuga, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Ruka Nogi, ect. So please ask anything, or make a comment,and that's all so Baibai~!**


	2. Talk to Zero X3

Talk To Zero Kiryu

By: Zerofan1256

**Hello I laughed a lot at these reviews and their funny Thanks for Reviewing~! :D Now on to the questions ~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight -**

Okay first question!

AiSherryChan- My Zero, never knew you liked your hair in pigtails! 0.o

Zero: SHUT UP! I have no idea whatsoever how she go a picture like that! -**Whispers-** How's did she even get that photo?

The question is : Any questions? :D Then.. Would you like to make love to Yuuki? 8D - I'm so perverted.. XD

SOOOOO! Do ya? -stares intensely-

Zero: Tch, back away before I kill you.

Me: You can't kill me! Besides I made you and I am awesome! ~

Zero: -gun clicks- You so sure?

Me: Ya know what I'm gonna go this way you can answer ^^" 'kay? Bye now! -runs off-

Zero: -sighs and glares at the question- Well one who the hell would ask this?! If you want to get yourself killed then your seriously asking for it! I won't answer such a question.

**Lily**:Do you like waffles? O.o  
If so then you my knew waffle buddy

Zero: I've tried one once back when Ichiru and I were younger. They tasted weird really yet Ichiru enjoyed them. And I would never be your 'waffle buddy' either. -angry chibi- (oh noes!)

**Anon:**

Spoiler Alert for the ending of vampire knight:  
If you don't mind me asking, is Yuuki's daughter yours or Kaname's? You obviously raised her, so I consider you her father either way, but I'm just curious who's she is biologically.

Also, how is married life with Yuuki?

Zero: .. WHAT?!

Me: Didn't you heard her? Geez Zero you are an old man huh?

Zero: -Turns and glares- I THOUGHT YOU RAN OFF!

Me: I did.. but came back ^^

Zero: Tch whatever.

Me: soo ya gonna answer?

Zero:...

Me: I'll answer~! Yuki and Zero have had a child together, seen with his sibling, who is hinted to be the child of Kaname and Yuki, standing at Kaname's site as he reawakens as a human. So technically Yuki's daughter is actually Kaname's. Even so the child was raised by Zero and Yuki ^^

Zero:...

Me: What?

Zero: HAVE YOU BEEN STALKING ME?!

Me: No remember your in a manga and anime sooo.. ^^

Zero: Tch.. Let's get on with it.

Me: 'kay~! The next question is by 0.o Whoa! Cool ^^

Zero: Just say it already!

Me: Okay okay geez are you on your period?

Zero:...

Me: Take that as a yes. Now this question is by Yuuki-chan~!

Yuuki

Hey zero its me I just wanted to ask you why do you want me dead and I also wanted to tell you this I didn't mean to hurts you oh and I'm happy that I get to be with you in the end and not Kaname how do feel about all these let me know okay bye Zero-kun

Zero: I..

Me: ANSWER! _

Zero: -coughs- Y-your a pureblood don't you understand? Your not the Yuki I knew..

Me: TT^TT -sniff sniff- How touchy.

Zero: SH-SHUT UP! NEXT QUESTION!

Me: Okay okay.. Meany -sticks tongue out-

Next question is by:

Maiden Warrior

Hello, for my question:  
Is the Headmaster a good cook or do you cook? Also, does he act like a child trapped inside of an adult's body?  
P.S. If he does, I feel sorry for you, Zero.  
Also, the author is a genius for creating this fanfic. YOU RULE!

Zero: Well pretty much. Even so he's a Legendary hunter I can't even find any respect for him. Even when he's serious it's usually for a stupid reason. Anyways I still don't get how come he's considered an adult. Also the Headmaster makes weird foods that I can't even describe and is disgusting really. I do cook too (way better the headmaster does) from time to time when I want.

Headmaster: -glomps- Why your so cruel Zero~!

Zero: GODDAMNIT GET OFF ME!

Me: Heehee I wanna join too~!-glomps- X3

Zero: YOUR NOT HELPING! IT'S LIKE HAVING TWO OF KAIEN AT THE SAME TIME!

Headmaster and Me: Your so mean Zero-kun~!

Zero: ACK! GET THE HELL OFF! -kicks and runs-

Headmaster and me: TT^TT AWWWW~! Come back~! -runs after Zero-

Me: -pops back up- Oh yeah, please ask more questions we'd be delighted~!

Zero: -pops up- NO WAY IN HELL WOULD- -Is glomped from behind-

Headmaster: My dear son~!

Zero: I'M NOT YOUR SON DAMNIT!

Me: DOGPILE! (Hm Da Ja Vu!)


	3. Talk to Zero :D

Talk To Zero Kiryu

By: Zerofan1256

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire knight or Zero-kun TT^TT -sniffle- My dweams.**

Me: Hello my wonderful people! Welcome to another chapter of "Talk To Zero Kiryu"! Yaaaayy~

Zero: You do know they don't even care about you right?

Me: Oh hush! At least they came here to actually talk to you!

Zero: It's not as if I wanted them to.

Me: Well too bad mmm -sticks tongue out-

Zero: So mature.

Me: Shut up! Now on with da questions! :D

First question is by:

Crazyhorses:

My question is…

Are you gonna have a wife and kids some day Zero? O.O

Zero: -sigh- I swear I feel like de ja vu on this one.

Yes I would probably have to since I chose the path

of a hunter, and I have to continue the Kiryu bloodline.

Me: How about me~!

Zero: -Hits Author's head- No way in hell I prefer mature and older women not you.

Me: .. O^O I-is that how you really feel?

Zero: Ah.. Yes.

Me: Fine then! Next question is by:

Zero: Wait!

Me: Beautifulcreatures484

Zero-chain why are you so angry?

Easy! His man period and he's Emo!

Zero: Why you little-! -bonks head- It's who I am so if you don't like it then deal with it!

Me: te te te te. -rubs head-

N-Next question is by:

co-co-chan:

I want some crossover … (Don't we all ~)

Question: Did you kiss anyone besides Yuki?

Zero: No.

Me: Hmph, so blunt. Anyways I have decided to end it with this on that I could have fun with -smirks-

Zero: -blinks- What? Wait it's probably something stupid.

Me: That's what you thought last time, right? Teehee~ Well here's the last question I've decided to finish this off with.

By: thecoldforest

Aww, I wanna hug Zero too…

Okay umm, I have some questions…

First, Zero, do you condition your hair? It looks soft in the manga…

Second, before chapter , were you still a virgin? I mean a lot can happen in one year…

Zero: Okay, seriously how many people watch my every move? -irritated-

Me: Maybe a billion or more. -shrugs-

Zero: -twitches then stress mark appears-

M: ooh, can I have that? -takes stress mark then observes before setting on head and smiles then makes an angry face- Grrr! I'm Zero and I'm mad and on my period! -speaks in low voice and stomps around-

Zero: QUIT THAT! -takes stress mark and puts back on head- Anyways… I don't even think I should even tell you what I use but whatever, you people won't stop bugging my otherwise, so yes I do condition. -mutters-Damn fan girls.. And my personal life isn't any of your concern especially, my love life.

Me: Hmm.. -stares-

Zero: What?!

Me: You might just scare away our reviewers and our money will go down the drain, don't you agree Kyoya? -takes his glasses and adjusts on my own eyes-

Kyoya: I agree.-takes glasses back as I pout- Excuse me Mr. Kiryu but because of you our reviewers might run off because of your temper, and we need more money or our goal won't be reached. So arrangements will be decided and we might even have more reviewers which will help us get back to our money goal.

Zero: Who the hell is he and when did he get here?!

Me: This is Kyoya Ootori, he's from OHSHC. From a popular host club in Japan. I guess you could say he makes sure everyone's in order and the money is in account. AND HE'S A DEMON FROM HELL WHO WILL SUCK YOUR SOUL AND SELL IT ON EBAY! DUNN DUNN DUNN!

-dramatic music- -coughs- But other then that he's cool -smiles-

Zero: -sweat drops- Whatever what do you mean arrangements anyways?

Me: -smiles creepily- You heard what "thecoldforest'' said. Lemme re quote, -coughs- "Aww, I wanna hug Zero too…"

Zero: W-wait what the he- What are you doing!?

Me: -throws Zero in a little cute cell with "thecoldforest" Teehee~ Enjoy youselves~

Aidou: Awww~ I wanted to be in there with her~ -whines and pouts-

Me: -pats head- Awww~ They'll be a fanfic for you too~! As long as people support it. So people should Aidou have his own fanfic? How about the Night Class? You tell me! And make sure you ask more questions~!

Aidou: -gives puppy dog eyes- Please support me~ O^O

**O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O^O**


	4. Yaoi and Cross-dressing XD

Talk To Zero Kiryu

By: Zerofan1256

_**Hello my wonderful creepers~ Yes I called you that because I liked the sound of it. Anyways I got an exceptionally awesome amount of questions, anyways, it's only two more weeks until school, and I'm nervous! Also I won't be able to write as often. And you are allowed to ask more questions by the way(if you already asked one, ask some more!), and "Talk to Kain" "Talk to Kaien" and "Talk to Aidou" All coming soon MWAHAHAHA! -lighting cracks and I hold a chainsaw X3-**_

_**Oh and if you know the anime "Gakuen Alice" I wrote a fan fiction called, "Pure Craziness! X3" Please R&R that story. Anyways please enjoy and ask many questions!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own okay! Stop asking -sniffs- I'm A FALIURE AT LIFE! -dramatically crouches down and cries-**_

**~~::~~::~~::~~::~::~~::~~::~~::~::~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::~~::**

Me: Yaaaaay~ Another chapter of Talk to Zero Kiryu! :D

So Zero~ How'd it go with you and "thecoldforest"?

Zero: … -Zero has on a suspicious small bush (=^= Hmm..)

Me: Hello~? Zero? -snaps fingers in front of face-

Zero: Hn..

Me: Hmph.. He seems calm.. Creepy…

Zero: -glares-

Me: Anyways, let's get to the questions, now shall we?

This one is by.. Ooh so this is what happened~

**Thecoldforest: **

_Ack, im in a room with Zero! *runs around screaming* Hey, wait a second...*stops* Im in a room with Zero...must take advantage of this! *Tackles Zero* FREE HUG! :DAh, now I have the feeling that im on someones death list...and/or Death Note. Oh well, it was worth it. *bows formally* Arigato Gozaimasu!Nyaa, I will support the Aidou fic! I luvs the Aidou Puppy! _

Me: -snickers- SO ZERO~ Did you enjoy your time with your snuggle buddy?

Zero: -glares again- Shut. Up. She hugged me, I can't hit a girl, and no matter how many times I glared she wouldn't get off.

Me: Hmm maybe I should make a seven minutes in Heaven with Zero..

Zero: -Glare- Just get to the questions.

Me: Okay, okay, -mumbles- grouchy..

**Arisa2342: **

_*dies from laughter* OwO_

_Froggy (my friend): She would like to say that she enjoyed it very much._

Me: Well thank you Froggy, and Arisa :D Would you two like to be in a closet with Zero? Or a cell :3

**Crazyhorses: **

_Haha, so funny this one. _

_Zero, I got another question to ask you. _

_If someone stole some of your clothes, when I mean 'some I mean, 'all'._

_You wouldn't kill them would you?_

_*hides in closet*_

_Scene 1: Thunder rumbles and thunder cracks. Zero walks in with an ax and swings it around. He enters a room and uses his vampire senses and catches Crazyhorses scent then walks to the closet and swings his ax at the closet and pierces the wood. Zero has a murderous glint into his eyes and Crazyhorses kicks the closet open knocking Zero onto the ground. She screams and runs in circles before exiting the room still screaming. Zero stands up and walks away and drags the ax. Crazyhorses tries to open the door but to no avail. Crazyhorses (I'm positive you're a girl.. Am I right? O^o Cause that'd be awkward if I didn't..)then runs in circles screaming in terror then hits then wall and falls, Zero walks up to her and crouches. "Is that you Michael Jackson?" Crazyhorses squeaked in a daze. Zero snaps his fingers in front of your face and you comes back to the sucky world known as Earth, (but we have anime and manga so we should be okay :D ) _

"_Hey…Hey!" He yells as his voice echoes in your head._

"_Where the hell are my clothes?" He asked as you observe him. You see that he's in his pajama's and you smirk, "Hehe, I donno.." You rub your head nervously then run._

Me: So it was all a dream O.o

Cool~! Now let's continue, shall we?

**Maiden Warrior:**

_Hello Zero, it is nice to see and talk to you again. I hope you had a less stressful day. You deserve a break after many things including dealing with the ever so child-like Headmaster Cross. I hope you will answer a few questions:1) How are you dealing with screaming fan-girls every day? I bet you do more work than Yukki. XD2) Do you really hate all vampires or do you just hate that vampires that hurts people?3) Have you ever thought to yourself, what it will be like if you just let your hatred go? You probably thought this is silly and stupid and naive, but no matter what happens, things will turn out alright for you for listening and I hope you have a wonderful day. See you soon... (waves & smiles)_

Zero: I'm not really sure _how_ I deal with them, I think I probably focus on that their disgusting leeches trying to feed off of the fan girls. And I also do, do most of the work since she just gets knocked ovr and pushed around most of the time.

Me: -snickers-

Zero: What?

Me: You said doo doo!

Zero: Your so immature -thwacks head-

Me: Ow~!

Zero: Anyways for the second question, I hate all vampires. They're the ones at fault for killing my parents. They've ruined my whole life and took everything from me and I hate all of them, whether they harm humans or not.

Me: What about Takuma O^O

Zero: Well h hasn't caused that much trouble for me really, but I still dislike him.

Me: Aww~ O^O But he's so nice~!

Zero: Tch, that's what you think. For the last question,

I'm not sure I will ever let my hatred go, but even so there is Yuuki.. I've loved her before she was a vampire, but now I'm not so sure. Things will get better I guess but it won't change my hatred for vampires.

Me: Well that was a bit touchy and sad O^O -hugs-

Zero: Hey get off! -small blush-

Me: Aww~ Zero needs a hug~ Ah! Is that a blush I see?

Zero: J-just get off and get to the next question already!

Me: -get off and sticks tongue out- Fine then, but I shall hug you another time! Oh hey another one by "thecoldforest"!

**thecoldforest:**

_okay, am done with my fangirl attack...I feel so bad now...i'm sorry, Zero, please forgive me for my inappropriate actions *bows* I should not have hugged you because you are...Zero. Zero doesn't receive hugs very well...but its so cute when you give them really though, Zero, you should try to be a little nicer to all your fans...there are many of us, afterall, and we can be worse than the Day Class girls if we wanted to. Grr. *attempting to be threatening but fails*Hey, Author-san, you should so do this for other VK characters, too. Aidou Puppy (ah, I love Aidou Puppy, he needs lots o hugs) and Kain-kun and...Kaien! Yep. That would be awesome:)Oh, hi, Kyoya-kun:DHey, can I leave another question? Is that allowed? Eh, oh , Zero, if you were born a girl and your parents weren't murdered and all the other sucky stuff that happened to you didn't happen to you, who would you rather date: Kaname or Aidou?It seems like the answer is obvious but whatever, I think Zero and Kaname would look cute._

Zero: Hn, whatever. Even so I know I have fans, but it's annoying. I'm not sure I'll ever change until my past is erased. And I should also tell you that poodles are more scarier then you are right now.

-Not intimidated at all-

Me: -snickers- Sorry.. It's just kinda funny. -snickers some more-

Zero: Anyways -reads question the looks up-… Is this seriously a question? -disgusted look-

Me: Yep~ So who would you choose~ :D

Zero: There is no way in hell I am answering this.

Me: ANSWER DA QUESTION!

Zero: NEITHER!

Me: YOU MUST CHOOSE ONE!

Zero: NO!

Me: You leave me no choice..

Zero: What do you-! HEY LET ME GO! -struggles-

Me: -Ties Zero up and drags to a cosplay shop- NO! -shuts door and voices, crashes, bangs, and zippers noises could be heard-

Zero: -comes out with the female day class uniform and a wig with long gray hair.

Me: -Drags Zero over to a chair and ties him down to it- Now Zero-chan~ Who would you go out with? -smirks-

Zero: NO ONE I TOLD YOU!

Me: Fine then! -snaps fingers and Seiren (I think that's how it's spelled 0.o) appears- Erase his memory and then put in memories of him thinking he's a chick.

Seiren: -bows- Yes, Author-sama. -erases Zero's memories and puts in new memories then walks backwards disappearing in the darkness-

Zero: -wakes up- Huh? Where am I?

Me: Ah Zero-chan, your awake! You passed out, and I saved you!

Zero: A-arigato.. B-but why am I tied up? -tilts head-

Me: -Sweat a little- Ah… Oh, um you were possessed by the waffle king! Hehe..

Zero: -gasp- Really?

Me: Y-yeah.. S-so I was wondering Zero-chan, who would you go out with, Kaname, or Aidou?

Zero: -blushes and mutters- You should already know that answer, Author-chan…

Me: Well I wasn't listening, sorry, can you tell me again?

Zero: -squeezes eyes shut- I really don't want to repeat myself! B-but you are my best friend, so I'll tell you.. It's..

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

**Cliff hanger~ MWAHAHAHA! I'm so evil! Anyways ask more questions and review maybe for more :D Again I'm so evil, but did you really think I'd stop right there? I'm not that evil **

**-pouts- Read on X3**

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

Zero: It's Kaname-sama..

Me: -Gasp!- Really? Why?! I MUST KNOW! =^=

Zero: H-he's so kind, and gentle, h-he would never hurt anyone. I really want him to love me back though, but… -looks down-

Kaname: -walks in- What makes you think I don't already love you?

Zero and Me: -Gasp-

Zero: -blushes- I..

Kaname: -walks over to Zero and picks up his chin so they can meet each others gazes.

Zero: K-kaname..

Kaname: Zero. -leans in a kisses Zero :D-

Zero: -Kisses back-

Kaname: -licks Zero's lip for enterance-

Zero: -Opens mouth and they fight for dominance-

Me: *q* Yaoi is so yummy~

Kaname: -parts to breathe then looks over to me and closes and random curtain in front of them.

Me: Aww~! -peeks in but is hit with Zero and Kaname's clothes and falls down-

Zero's so gonna kill me when he asks why his ass hurts, teehee~

Well then that ended with some yummy yaoi~!

So I'm I good at it? Huh? Huh? That's only for beginners with yaoi, I can do so much more teehee~

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::**

**Want more yaoi? Ask Me! Wanna ask more questions? Don't just sit on you ass! ASK! Wait did that rhyme? I think it did hmm. Anyways please leave a review, comment, or question. **

**(Review and comment is basically the same thing) **


	5. Zero and Host Club members, Oh god!

Talk To Zero Kiryu

By: Zerofan1256

**Hello my wonderful people! I just wanted to say, we've got a lot of questions so far! Also from now on, call me Kuro, ne? XD**

**Anyways, let's begin, shall we? ^^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zero or any other characters that appear here TT^TT Fuck my life…**

**~~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~:**

Me: Hello dear creepers and welcome to another chapter to "Talk To Zero Kiryu"!

Zero: Why the hell does my ass hurt?

Me: …. 'thecoldforest' did it!

Thecoldforest: Hey! You were in on this too! -pout-

Zero: Did wha- Oh dear god!

Me: Hehe.. Umm..

Zero: -fuming Zero-

Me: Well.. Looks like you lost you virginity to a guy.. -mumbles- I wish I could've seen..

Zero: -glare- I'll deal with you both later. -grits teeth-

Me and thecoldforest: -gulp- Hehe..

Me: Umm okay please welcome a special guest!

Zero: If anything else happens your both dead.

Me: Hehe, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and of course Takashi Morinozuka! From Ouran High School! Man we're getting lot's of Ouran in here!

Honey: Don't forget Usa-chan!

Me: Yes ,of course Usa-chan too ^^

Me: Yay! We're glad to be here, Kuro-chan! -eats cake-

Mori: Ah.

Me: ..0.o Okay.. Well we needed to brighten the mood anyways!

Honey: Kuro-chan, will you eat cake with me and Usa-chan?

Me: How about you go ask Zero, I need to ask the questions, and then we'll eat all the cake you want later!

Honey: OKAY~ Hey Z-chan, will you eat cake with me?

Zero: No.

Honey: Aww~ Why not~?

Zero: I don't like cake.

Honey and me: -Le Gasp!-

Honey: -sniffles- Y-You d-don't like c-cake? -sniffle- B-but e-everyone likes c-cake. -clutches Usa-chan-

Me: Zero! Apologize and say you like the cake and that you'll eat it!

Zero: No!

Me: Do it!

Zero: I said no! Now shouldn't we get to the questions?!

Me: .. Oh yeah ^^" Honey, we'll stuff the cake down his throat later, okay?

Honey: -sniffle- O-okay. -smiles-

Me: Aww~ Your so cute~ -hugs Honey-

Okay let's get to the questions!

Here's one by my friend: thecoldforest:

_umm...Author-san...I think it might be me he kills...or both of us, at least. Gah, my reputation with Zero is ruined! *sad face* Oh well, I was never the type to get along with him anyway...Okay, now to make things worse, another question! (Sorry Zero, but you're to adorable not to abuse.)Who would you rather live with: Author-san or Aidou-puppy? No, you don't get your own , Zero, you must answer this. Sorry._

Zero: -sigh- I swear, your all sadistic =_="

Me: Answer da question! =^=

Honey: Yeah, Yeah! Your fans really like you, Z-chan~!

Zero: -sigh- Between beast and a… thing.

Me: HEYY!

Honey: I wanna live with, Kuro-chan!

Mori: …

Me: Aww Honey-senpai your so nice~ And Mori-senpai at least your not emo like zero o^o … right?

Mori: Ah..

Me: Goody~ Now Zero, who would you choose? :D

Zero: …. -mumbles-

Me: What? -leans in closer-

Zero: -sighs- -mumbles a bit louder-

Me: WHHHHAAAAATTTTT? Speak louder!

Zero: -sighs deeper- YOU.

Me: AWW~ Your so nice Zero-kun~

Honey: Z-chan is actually sweet like cake! Aren't you Z-chan~? -sits on Zero's shoulders-

Zero: Geez. Give it a rest! And get off me kid!

Honey: -sniffles- I'm not a kid.. -hides behind me-

Me: He's 18 ^^

Zero: .. -face-plant- What the hell?!

Me: Hehe.. So anyways, Zero, would you really want to live with me~?

Zero: Leave it at that. -growls-

Me: Okay, Okay! Anyways -puts Honey on my lap as he eats cake-

Here's one by Incendo:

_All right, I have a question: Zero, how often do you have fan girl stalking you? I can imagine many. Maybe more than Kaname. _

Me: Okay, so, zero?

Zero: =-= -sigh- I hate this..

Well, I don't have many, since I scare them off, I hate fan girls obviously and from time to time weird girls are always appearing out of no where saying, "YOUR ZERO KIRYU FROM VAMPIRE KNIGHT!"

=^= It's very annoying and they do stalk me a lot.

Me: 0.0 So they've been falling from the sky?

-whispers- Many fan girls from my world are fucking insane!

Honey: Hmm?

Me: Nothing~ Could I have a piece of cake?

Honey: Sure~!

Zero: … =-= What do you mean?

Me: Damn it, I forget about your senses. Umm.. Nothing just saying that my generation is very crazy. :D -smiles nervously-

Zero: -_-" Hn, whatever.. Next Question.

Me: Does this mean that your enjoying it? owo

Zero: No.

Me: Aww~ TT^TT

Honey: Aww~ Don't cry Kuro-chan. -kisses cheek-

Me: ^~^ Arigato Honey-senpai~ SQUUEEE~ -cuddles honey-

Honey: -giggles-

Me: Oh, and Mori-senpai, you shouldn't be out of this, come here~

Mori: -slight blush-

Honey: Come on, Takashi~!

Mori: -kneels beside us, hugs back and is hugged :3-

Zero: -sweat drop- Can we just get to the question?!

Me: Okay, Okay, meany _

Mori: -moves away with Honey on his lap-

Honey: Aww~ I wanna sit on Kuro-chans lap~ -squirms-

Mori: -puts cake in Honey's mouth-

Honey: -eats cake-

Me: SQUUEEEE~ -fan girl moment XD-

Okay, now anyways here's another question by:

Maiden Warrior:

_Hello again Zero, thank you fro answering my questions and I hope you didn't try to kill the author yet._

Zero: Yet.. =-=

Me: Hehe

Continuing:

_So we found out you were in love with Kaname …and you want to go out with which you are. And that leads to these questions:_

_1) You do know how many yaoi fan-girls will come after you?_

_2)How is Yuuki taking that information? Including the Night Class._

_3) How does it feel wearing the female uniform?_

_4) Is Kaname being good to you? If he isn't then I'll tell him to or he wishes he didn't cross with me. (emitting a dark aura) _

_This question is for the author: _

_1) Can you cross-dress Zero again? He will look great in a female Night class uniform_

_Thank you!_

Zero: -fuming with rage-

Me: Umm.. Zero?

Honey, Mori and I: -looks at Zero worriedly and we shrink back-

Zero: -twitches-

To answer some of your questions.

I was brainwashed and tied.

Also Kuran had only used me so he could blackmail me.

3) -sigh- What are you doing with your life?

Me: I don't know TT^TT

Zero: The uniform made me feel… Do I have to?

Me: YEEESSSS!

Zero: Damn it.. It just feels… awkward… =_=" I still can't believe I both answered that and that I'm still here..

Me: Because you love your fans~ And your secretly a narcissist. =.=

Zero: That is not the case here. And I'm fairly annoyed ==

Me: So you don't like your fans? O^O

Zero: No, I didn't say that. As long as they aren't crazy, I guess.

Me: Yaaayy~ See he does love the fans~ :D

Zero: =-= -blink- Just shut up and go to the next question. :(

Me: You Mad Bro?

Zero: *:( GET ON WITH IT.

Me: O^O Okya, okay. Oh and by the way there will be more

-cough- cross-dressing -cough- moment ^^

Here's a question by Amy:

_Author-san, I have a question for Zero!_

_Dear Kiryuu Zero, _

_If Yuki wasn't a vampire, will you still love her? Oh yes, Yuki have feelings for you, you know! Anyways, if yes, is she ever still have feelings for that pureblood, you know who, Kaname, what will you do? Will you let her go or what?_

_Hehe, have a good day, Zerooo! -gives Zero a bear hug- bye Author-san, bye Zero!_

Zero:

1) I guess I would, but that's something that will never happen. No matter how I think about it. She will never be human again. She wasn't even human to begin with, so that vampric side, will still be a part of her. But there is no part in thinking about it anyways…

2) o/o W-what do you mean? She only has eyes for that damn pureblood…

3) I'm not sure I would be ale to do anything about it. Besides.. Yuki's dead..

4)Also… how many hugs am I going to get, seriously.

Me and Honey: TT^TT Th-that was so sad. WAAAAHHHH~! -hugs each other and sobs-

Honey: -sob- T-Takashi -sob- -hugs Takashi-

Me: -sob- D-don't forget about me! -hugs Takashi and sobs-

Takashi: -pats our backs and hugs us-

Zero: -sighs- Oh god… Am I going to have to do this myself now?

Mori: -nods-

Zero: Hn.. Whatever.

Here's a question by Rin Takayashu:

_Author-san I have a question for Zero._

_Really?! You like Kaname, that pureblood sucker? I thought you like Yuki? OMG, that was unexpected! I was so shock to know that you know. But, if you do love him, then I ship you and … Ehem ehem Kaname! Since your like you're like my brother! -hugs you tightly and kisses you on the cheek- good luck!_

_XOXO_

_Rin_

Me: -stops sobbing but sit's on Takashi's lap along with Honey-

Looks like lot's of people like

1) Hugging you

2) Saying the male side of you likes Kaname.

Zero: What do you mean male side?

Me: You have a girly side of you :D

Zero: …. =_="

Me: What?

Zero: Listen to all of you, again I was _**brainwashed. **_They put some new memories in and then erased the old ones.

After all of _that _happened with Kuran -shivers- I woke up in his dorm and.. I'm not saying anything else… -shudder-

Me: o^o Aww~ But we would all want to know what happened.

Zero: Well you're the author so you can write it! -covers mouth quickly-

Me: … :D Oh yeah~ So who want to know what happened~? I do of course. I am a yaoi fan girl so I'm fairly well with writing yaoi, hehe.. :) So tell me if I should along with anymore questions you want to ask. Remember you can ask as many as you want for each chapter, if you'd like. ^-^

Honey: What's.. yaoi?

Me: 0.o You don't know what it is?

Honey: -shakes head-

Me: -smirk- Hehe, well then, yaoi is-

Mori: -glare-

Me: Hehe -sweat drop- It's nothing, don't worry about it!

Honey: o.o?

Me: Anyways here's the last question! This is by Mizuki-chan :

_Dear Zero-kun,_

_Do you really love Kaname? I thought you hate vampires, especially those purebloods! But if you do love Kaname… I ship you with ehem, ehem, Kaname-kun since to me, you are like my brother! -Hugs Zero tightly- Did I mention that you look so cute in a girls uniform?! OMG, I have to admit it! So cute! Author-san, please give me a picture of him in those clothes okay …? Anyway Zero-kun, please answer this question. _

_-If someone you love died, what will you do? _

_Commit Suicide or keep living for her/him?_

_-If Ichiru was a girl, would you…_

_Fall in love with Ichiru? I hope a 'yes' answer… Hehe! _

_-If me, Yuki and the night class ever disturbed you…_

_Would you try to kill us or ignore us?_

_Ta-da. That is all. Bye. _

_Your self-proclaimed sister, _

_Mizuki-chan! _

Me: Okay, all I have to say is you have a lot of -cough-

'sisters' hehe. XD And also you and Rin are too similar =-=

I'm either guessing your awesome twins or the same person -.- I dunno but anyways I shall maybe make a DeviantART and then post it ne? And Zero, go ahead~ :D

Zero: Finally -_-" Anyways again!

I DON'T LOVE KURAN IN ANY SHAPE OR FORM! -huff-

Honey Mori and I: 0.0" …

Zero: 1) Well if they died and if they were probably murdered I'd avenge them. But even so, I don't think I'd commit suicide. I'd been surviving through my parent's life for all these years. I'd already avenged their death. I'd lived through that so I'm sure I'd live. I'd already lost everything, but if I did I wouldn't have let them die.

2) Really? =-=" -sigh- No I wouldn't if he was a girl he'd still be my sibling and that'd be incest.

Me: But I'll get you to :D

Zero: Good luck.

Me: -smirk-

3) I'd probably attempt to kill you, but are _you _a vampire too? Or just some freak girl who hangs out with bloodsuckers?

Me: Okay~ Looks like that's all of the questions~

Zero: -mutters- Thank god…

Me: =-= Hmm.

Zero: What?!

Me: Nothing~ Anyways, go ahead and ask more questions or a review, either way I'll still say something about it on here.

Okay and let's see, has anyone heard of Creepypasta?

Yaaay~ I love Jeffy~ He's so cute~ I know you guys are probably like "WTF IS UP WITH THIS CHICK?! JEFF IF A FUCKING KILLER!" I know but really I'm creepy remember! So~ Yeah! Anyways there is also this song on YouTue called "A song for Jeff The Killer" I advise you not to watch this at night, but I did so, what the hell!? Go ahead!

The picture you'll see is of Jeff and Sally by the way. The user is called, 'Jeffery Woods' He made a fucking epic video! Go check it out por favor~ Hehe I dunno Spanish =-=" Also it's super creepy so if you're an awesome creeper like me, then what are you waiting for?! GO NOW!

There's another song called "Child's play" In the suggestions after your done. Just scroll down a bit. User is called "Izis magalhaes" Check that out to ^~^

Well then Baibai~ And "Cruel Love" Chapter will come out soon~!

Want more Host Club members here? Other anime characters? Tell me who so they can join and talk with us~! Well then Ja ne~

Zero: Hn..

Honey: Bai bai!

Mori: Ah..

*Excuse Grammar And Spelling*


	6. ANIME AND MANGA REFERENCES EVERYWHERE!

Talk To Zero Kiryu

By: Zerofan1256

**Hello my awesome creepers, yeah, yeah, I haven't been updating and it's cause of school, 'kay? **

**I'll tell you this I go to a school called, "Applied Learning Academy" Or known as "ALA" Search it up. **

**We have lots of homework and projects so I stay up 'till like 12:00 pm to finish the damn things! Also Zero was making a fuss and wouldn't talk to me.**

**=-= Now I will update on weekends if I'm able to and update every story if have the time. I still have a life, that I actually have no idea how I got one =-=" **

**Anyways I will also make a fanfic called, "Kuro's Life!" It includes hobos, randomness, and drunken chipmunks. Yep, that's my life XD I'll try and update every day so you can know what goes on. So it's like my own diary I share with you awesome people. :3 **

**AND MY NAME IS KURO! CALL ME KURO-SAMA X3 Or not, I don't caaaaarrre! **

**Please Enjoy~ **

**Disclaimer: I don not own Vampire Knight and the other anime and manga =-= You'll see what I mean..**

**WHHYY U NO LIKE MEH?! **

**~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~**

Me: Hello my awesome peeps! I've explained everything in the A/N above and well here's your chapter! "Cruel Love" has been updated and other stories will be updated if I have the time~ Anyways welcome the person you all love~ Zero~

Zero: Hn..

Me: =-= So much enthusiasm.

Zero: -Glare-

Me: Anyways please also welcome the Hitachiin twins! Along with… 0.o Da fuck? The Host Club?

Host Club: Hello~

Me: =-=" … This is going to be a long chapter…

Zero: -groans- Shit..

Me: No kidding =-=..

Tamaki: What's wrong, my princess? Is there something troubling you? -holds my hand-

Me: You. =o=

Tamaki: -Emo Corner-

Me: Oops..

Hikaru: You just-

Kaoru: -broke him.

Kyoya: -sighs- Tamaki, don't you want to contribute to this? Kuro was the one who allowed us on here, even though she only needed some of us.

Honey: Kyoya is right you know~! -eats cake- We have to be grateful to Kuro-chan~!

Mori: Ah..

Haruhi: Do I get a say in this?

Me: No you She-male :o -points-

(This reminds me of an awesome author named,

" Xx Epic Emo Kitty xX" She's fucking hilarious! XD Go check her out! And I ain't no fan of Haruhi!)

Zero: -pinches bridge of nose- Can we get on with this? -grits teeth-

Me: Fine, fine~ Tamaki, go ahead and ask please~ AND NO MORE EMO! =^= That's Zero's job.

Zero: -glare-

Tamaki: -pops up- Yay~ Okay now~ This question is by the lovely Maiden Warrior Princess~: (Give it a rest with princess Tamaki. =-=

Tamaki: Sorry… TT^TT)

_Hello Zero, I must apologize for my questions the other time. It is extremely rude to ask such things. So again I must apologize and hope for forgiveness. Also I saw what happened and you seem to be having such a difficult time to keep saying the same answers over and over. So I made you some warm tomato soup to ease the pain. (hands it to Zero through a dimension pocket) I made some baked sweets for Author-san too because she deserves something good for her hard work_

Me: Kuro =-= And thank you~ =^~^= -eats sweets-

_There are some cake in there for Mori-sempai and Honey-sempai. (Hands them to Author-san through a dimension pocket) Also I think Renge will be perfect here! _

Me: De Ja Vu =-="

_I only have two questions for you Zero, don't worry though it doesn't have anything to do with vampires or your personal life: _

_1) How is White Lily these days? I hope those vampires aren't disturbing her, she did get spook by their scent. _

_2) How is your health these days? I do get worried for you because those blood tablets only gives you pain. _

_Thank you for today and I hope I see you soon! _

Me: Whoo! Lot's of words and questions on here ==

Anyways Z~ -snacks on sweets-

Zero: Hn.. -sighs & sips soup- Arigatou… Also don't be so formal and quit apologizing, it's kind of getting on my nerves.

Anyways here are my answers:

1) She's fine and the vampires do spook her a lot so vampires are now restricted from that area for now, or students will get suspicious.

2) I'm fine, I just have to take a lot of them, since it only works a little when it's done that way. I just have to focus on killing vampires and I can get me mind off of… -sips soup- …The pain and memories…

Me: 8^8 Does someone need a hug? -hugs-

Host Club except Haruhi: Awww~ -hugs Zero-

Zero: -sighs- You're the only sane person here…

Haruhi: Yeah, you'll get used to the weirdness later..

Zero: Hn.. Anyways.. get off! -pushes away-

Tamaki: Aww~ Don't worry Zero-kun~ We'll cheer you up~! Host club, assemble!

(Idk how he says it exactly but I know they have those little groups for meeting even though they can hear them)

Host Cub: -Whispers amongst themselves even though we can hear-

Me: Okay I'm going to ignore that for now =-=" Also say hello Renge!

Renge: -pops out from underground and ground rumbles-

Hello my dear viewers~!

Me: Wait a second! This is my-

Renge: From now on, I shall be taking over this lame excuse for a story!

Me: HEY!

Renge: So would you mind and- -makes shooing motions-

Me: Oh it's on, bitch! -pounces-

Renge: EXCUSE ME?! THAT'S IT!

-pounces-

Me and Renge: -fights-

Haruhi: -sigh- Are wethe only sane ones.

Zero: Hn.. Can we get this over with?

Haruhi: -shrugs- I'll ask then.

This one is by creamy cupcake:

_Dear Zero would you have me a sensible person on a romantic date or author-chan_

Me: -pops out- Kuro! -continues fighting Renge-

_And if you choose me I'll give you your bloody rose gun back and a kiss on the cheek :) -hugs zero and kisses him mouth to mouth- creamy cupcake out bye…zero muahahahaha. _

Me and Renge: 0.o …. Get it on Zero!

Zero: Shut up! -blush- A-and give me my gun back!

Me: Hold on a second! Did she just say I wasn't sensible?! I am a very sensible person! -whispers to Tamaki- What does sensible mean again?

Tamaki: -shurgs-

Kyaoya: It means that you have or demonstrate a good judgment or reason.

Me: ...Never mind…

Everyone: -sweat drop-

Me: Anyways~ -ties Renge up-

Renge: HEY! LET ME GO!

Me: Say I own this story!

Renge: NEVER!

Me: SAY IT OR DA PICTURES DIES! =^=

-Grabs Natsume and he makes a flame over the OHSHC pictures-

(

Natsume Hyuuga from GK)

Renge: NOOOO! HAVE MERCY! -thrashes around-

Ruka-pyon: A-ano Natsume what's going on?

Natsume: -shrugs- Helping Kuro.

Ruka: Ah, I see.

Me: YAAAY! YOUR BOTH HERE SQUEEE~ -glomps them both-

Renge: HA! I got them! -grabs the pictures-

Me: No you don't! Ruka~!

Ruka: -blush- H-hai.. -Bear grabs the pictures-

Renge: Noo! Give them back you stupid bear!

Me: Ah, ah, ah! -wags finger- Bad idea! =3=

Bear: -glares with evil glint then kicks Renge, making her fly to God knows where-

Me: You people are so awesome!

-hugs-

Natsume: I'll burn you.

Me: ^^" I DON'T CAAARRE! XD

Ruka: K-kuro-chan c-could you please get off?

-blush-

Me: -pouts- Fiiinne~ -sits up-

Host Club: Who are they?

Me: Meet Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi and of course bear~ Their from Gakuen Alice! Or known as Alice Academy.

Kyouya: Hmm. -types on laptop-

Aren't you from-

Me: Noooooo~ Shhhhhh!

-gets in front of Ruka and Natsume-

=~= Next question! Before bunny boy and fire prince leave meh.

Natsume: When did we become yours?

Me: When I brought you here~ ^~^

And when I marked you~

(I actually don't own them TT-TT)

Natsume and Ruka: Ehhh?!

Next question is by mia:

_Haha this is funny … pretty random but funny, I can imagine Zero answering those questions just the way you had him do here haha_

Me: Well thanks! I do try my hardest ^~^

Zero: What the hell?! You do know I'm the one answering these stupid questions right?!

Me: o~o Dink Again!

Zero: =-=" …

Renge: Next Question!

This one is by Erin:

_Dear Zero, _

_I have something to ask you. Don't be mad or anything, this is just a 'simple' 'question' from me! -says with sarcasm- _

_Okay, so, we, readers have learnt that you love your fans if they aren't crazy or something like that. So basically, do you mind if you at least SMILE or LAUGH for once? _

_I don't want it to be forced, I want it to be from your heart, okay? You can't be 'emo' all the time ya' know…_

_If you keep up doing this kind of thing, the loved ones of you would be disappointed if you always have a scowl and a frown adorned on your face. And, don't hate vampires. _

_It's fate, dear Zero. You have to learn too forgive. _

_I understand how it feels when your family dies in front of your eyes. I have experienced that before. I even tried to kill the person who killed my family, but, I learnt to forgive. Zero for once. At least … just smile, laugh… positive feelings, you show it. But, if you refuse, I can't help it. _

_Zero, I'll always be with you! _

_I know you have a kind side of yours -smiles slightly-_

_And Author,- _

Me: Kuro. I am Kuro~!

_-thanks for making this Talk With Zero Kiryu. It makes me happy. _

_If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be able to convey my message to Zero! -hugs author-_

_You're the best. Keep up the good work! And Zerooooo! _

_You're awesome, did I say that? Anyway, bye…_

_-Erin_

Me: Awww~ Your Welcome. -hugs back-

Tamaki: Such a forgiving, and brave princess.

Kyouya: Interesting indeed -pushes up glasses-

Honey: H-How sad -sniffle-

Mori: Ah. -pats Honey's head-

Haruhi: I'm sorry for you two. :/

Kaoru: Well your-

Hikaru: -Past sucks.

Natsume: …. :/ -looks at in slight pity-

Ruka: -looks at in pity-

Zero: Shut up. Anyways, what makes you think, I don't smile? I do smile from time to time, and I usually forget what happened, but in reality I know.

Also, I can't forgive a murderer -scowl- She killed my family, even so we killed her lover, it was an order, from the president, and my parents were ordered to do so.

He was a Level E.

I can't forgive a murderer, I won't forgive her, no matter what.

And whether we saw the same thing, doesn't mean we're the same, nor are we going through the same thing.

But I have to say, you are understanding in a way. Also I like the fans who don't stalk me.

Me: - …. Hehehe…

Zero: :/ What?

Me: Oh nothing~ But that was so touching~ ^~^

Toruh: Very, its really surprising you went through all that, yet you tried you best.

Me: WTF TORUH?!

Toruh: Ah! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to talk without permission, I just really wanted to say something, and I'm so sorry I'm blabbering again aren't I?

Me: CALM. DOWN! o

Well, we're having lot's of crossovers, huh?

Tamaki: -flirts with Toruh making her blush-

Me: Oh, God. =-=

Ayame: Oooh~ Looky its Kuro-chan~ Why are you so dull~ Wear more colorful clothing~

Me: Noooooo~! Go meet Tamaki!

Tamaki: Well hello~ ^^ -starts a conversation with Ayame-

ME: ANYONE ELSE WHO WANT TO INTTERUPT?!

Sana Kurata: Hey, look! Whoa! What's this place?!

-pops out of a dimensional hole- (From Kodocha)

Me: WHO THE HELL PUT THAT THERE?!

Akito Hayama: -shrugs and pops out-

InuYasha: Hmm? What the hell is this?

Kagome: Whoa! This is so cool!

Me: Fuck…

Miroku: Excuse me miss?

Me: Oh no, what is it?

Miroku: -puts a hand over mine-

Will you bear my children?

Sango: -Thwacks him- Sorry about him, he's just a pervert. So where are we?

Orphen: I could ask the same thing.

(Sorcerous Stabber Orphen.)

Me: FAAWWWCCKKK!

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

_**After Many Anime and Manga Characters Later! **_

Me: KILL MEE!

Kyo Sohma: Killing yourself, wouldn't get you out of this damn problem, and there is no way in hell you'll leave us here with these dumb asses!

InuYasha: What the hell did you say?!

Kyo: You heard me you stupid dog!

Shigure: HEY~!

Kyo: Not you, you perverted dog!

Orphen: You're the only dumb ass around here, Sohma.

Shippo: You guys know this is getting us no where, right?

Kagome: No kidding, it's like having three, of InuYasha. -sighs- InuYasha!

InuYasha: Ehh?!

Kagome: SIT!

InuYasha: UGH! -face plant-

Kyo: Ha!

Cleo: Geez! Where is the mall at?!

Majic: Um, Cleo, I'm not sure, we should be worrying about that. ^^"

Kagome: I know what you mean! A girl can't get any shopping done with these idiots! Ya know?

Cleo: Exactly!

Ciel: Sebastian! I demand to know where we are!

Sebastian: I'm afraid I don't know.

Grell: Sebastian~ Oh Sebastian where are you~?

Lizzy: Ciel~ Where are you?!

Sebastian and Ciel: -freezes-

Sebastian: Shall we run, young lord?

Ciel: Yes, let's.

Tsukune: Moka~

Moka: Tsukune~

Tsukune: Moka~

Moka: Tsukune~

Me: FUCK!

Kurumu: Hey! Tsukune is mine!

Yukari: Hey back off! He's mine!

Mizore: I believe he's mine.

Me: We're never gonna get through this, huh?

Zero: Nope..

Haruhi: How did this happen?

Me: I have no idea.

Sana and Mikan: IDIOT! -whacks Akito and Natsume-

Me: =-=" Ruka~ What's going on~?

Persona: I can tell you.

Ruka: -shrugs-

Me: FAWWCK! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!

Persona: Doesn't matter.

Me: Okay, then what happened?

Persona: Because of the time, when you and some of the Host Club members, got your sweets, along with Kiryu-kun, that dimensional pocket, got larger.

Me: That's what she said.

Persona: -glare- And now, this happened.

Ikuto: Kuro~

Me: Shit! YOU PEOPLE STOP SCARING ME~!

Ikuto: I'm sorry, may I make it up to you? -hugs from behind-

Me: -blush- I must resist!

Ikuto: What was that?

Me: Nothing~! Now I'm going to try and get to the next question, this one is by one of my awesome people, who read most of my crack stories, but just so you guys know, your all cool too! I'm not saying she's more awesome, just cool for reading most of all my stories. So she gets the spot light for today~

So this is by kindkewtkatie:

_Hi! _

_This is hilarious! _

_I was thinking that it was about time for Zero to meet the Hitachiin twins! XD_

_THEY ARE AWESOME! I wonder how he would react if they thought he was a girl! _

_OMG AWESOME PRANK IDEA! *Cough* Anyways…_

_You should make a truth or dare for Zero! YESH! _

_Ideas: _

_Daring to hug/kiss Aidou puppy… or any of your awesome ideas… _

_Cosplay as headmaster! MWAHAHAHAHA! _

_I do, of course, have some questions for Zero…_

_1) How would you react if I shoved cream pie in your face? _

_2) Have you read any yaoi stories between you and Kaname-senpai? _

_3) Have you ever been sent a Blossom cosplay (She is a pink powerpuff girl) *outfit is attached* _

_That's all for now! _

_Buh-bye! _

_love, Katie _

Ikuto: -kisses my neck-

Me: -shiver- WTF IKUTO?! /

Ikuto: -chuckles-

Zero: -looks at in disgust then sighs-

If she makes a Truth or Dare, I will die.. -runs finers through hair-

Me: I will OuO

Zero: =-=" … Anyways.. I'll answer your questions now.

1) Really? Well I'd probably shoot you, but it seems your human, so I'd-

Me: Glare?

Zero: …

Me: Ha!

Zero: Next Question..

2) No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. No!

Why the hell would you ask that anyways?

Cleo and Kagome: We wouldn't mind *q*

Me: Me neither~

Zero: -glare-

Me: Hehe, sorry~

3) No, and there is no way in hell I'll wear this.

Me: -evil glint- You sure about that? -~*

Zero: Do that and you'll die. =-=

Me: Okay, okay! Hehe, I'll so it anyways.

Oh yeah, where's you violin, Ikuto? o.o?

Ikuto: Ah.. -looks around- O.O … Excuse me..

-looks for violin-

Me: Hmph.. Anyways~

Sasha: (Seikon No Qwaser) Hmm.. -squeezes-

Me: -looks down at my chest area-

Sasha: Decent size, but a bit too small.

Me: o.o ….

Everyone: -freezes and stares-

Me: -twitches and grabs Sasha, then ties him up-

Sasha: O-oi!

Me: I'll rape you later =-*

Sasha: -gulps-

(And maybe I'll make a lemon one-shot about that heehee~)

Me: Anyways, next question is by Loveless:

_Zero, one advice. _

_IF you HATE vampires/Author-san, -glares at Zero- you will actually love them. _

_IF you LOVE vampires/Author-san -glares softens and smirk- you'll actually hate them and go back to square one! _

_MUHAHA! You'll eventually 'learn to love vampires' … Actually, it doesn't matter._

_Oh yesh, Zero, can you tell me what you will do when I just made you kiss Kaname? ( O_o I have a feeling that it would be a over-kill death from Zero! -shudders-) _

_Oh yeah! Author-san, please, update soon. _

_I have been waiting for a week already! Did Zero make a fuss or what? _

_And Zero, yesh, maybe Im a sadist! _ _

_-LOVELESS_

Zero: What the hell? 0_o

AND WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Me: U mad bro?

Zero: SHUT UP!

Me: -whispers to Loveless-

I'll read your story later!

Zero: -glare-

Me: -smiles and waves-

Zero: And you are correct.. A painful, slow, death. X_X But, Kuro, would call me gay, and I don't hit girls.

Me: That's right! People who hit girls are gay!

*q* Not that I have a problem with that~

And yeah he did make a fuss =-= Also I had school.. Ugh..

Sasha: Oi! When are you going to let me go?

Me: After you've been raped =~=

Sasha: 0.o …

Me: Anyways~!

Momiji: Whaaaa! Kyo's hitting me~!

Me: Fuck.. Idea! Honey! Go meet Momiji!

Honey: Hmm? Okay, Kuro-chan~!

Me: Yesh! Goody~! Honey, is your size and loves sweets too~ So you'll be awesome friends!

Honey: YAAAAY! -Runs towards Momiji-

Hello~ I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka! But you can call me Honey!

Momiji: -pops out from Kyo's grasp-

I'm Momiji Sohma~ It's nice to meet you!

Honey: -nods- Hey, do you wanna eat cake with me?

Momiji: -eyes sparkle- Sure! I love sweets!

Honey: -Gasp- Yaaayy~ Momi-chan likes sweets too~ Ne ne, this is Usa-chan~ He's my stuffed bunny!

Momiji: You like rabbits? ^~^

Honey: Uhuh~ Especially Usa-chan~ -huggles  
Usa-chan-

Momiji: YAY! I love rabbits too!

-Momiji and Honey get engulfed into the conversation about bunnies, sweets and cute things while eating cake-

Me: OMFGSHFBJSH! SO FREAKIN' CUTE!

Zero: -shrugs- Next question.

Me: ;P Okay, okay~ Meany~ This question is by JuzAStalker:

_Hi, Zero, as well as Author-san! Look, I love this talk, it is full of unexpected things and very funny. And Zero, thanks for answering and doing some … umm, yeah , you were brainwashed and lalala… Anyway, thanks Author-san, for doing this and Zero, like I said, thank you once more, anyway. -deadpan-_

_Zero, you know… I have a dream of you and Kaname when I… saw the previous chapter… -sighs deeply- and now, I can't sleep after you scream and huffs, _

"_I'M BRAINWASHED! KURAN JUST USED ME TO BLACK MAIL ME!"._

_Okay I understand… Anyway so, Yuki is dead. _

_Now what are you doing, may I ask? Hunting for vampires…? And, if yes, how many did you kill so far? _

_Just curious okay…? -smiles slightly- _

_And Author-san! -glomps author and somehow, Zero is it..-_

_YOU'RE THE BEST! -squeezes you two until you you can't breathe- _

Me: -gasp- F-Fuck! "o-o" -squirms-

_PS: Zero, I think you will think me as a stalker cause me room is filled with you! AND I GOT YOUR PLUSHIE! My mom made it for me. It is a mini replica of you.. HEHE! _

_-JuzAStalker_

Me: I CAN BREATHE!

Zero: -gasps- Phew… What the hell -pants- Is wrong

- coughs- With you people?!

Me: Many, many things. =~*

Zero: -sweat drop-

Me: Oh yeah, your welcome~ I honestly love to write carack-fiction and I try to make plot twists and unexpected things to happen. It's easy for me really :D

Zero: Wonder why.. Anyways, Yuki, isn't exactly dead, just her human side, but I still believe, that human part is still there.

But I still hunt, to clear my mind, and calm myself.

I'm not sure I should tell you this but I've probably killed about twenty. They're difficult to kill sometimes. But its not something I can't handle.

Also… really? A plushie? I guess I do appreciate that you're a fan, but your probably the same kind of person I've descried that I dislike. =-= But you seem nice enough, and understanding, so I might consider you and others, 'friends' if you will.

Me: Yay~ Did you hear dat? BUDDIES!

Zero: -Thwacks Kuro/my head- I didn't say that.

Me: TT^TT Yuki-kun~ Zero hit me~ -hugs Yuki-

Yuki Sohma: -sighs- It's okay. -pats my head- O^O …

^~^ Your so nice Yuki~ -kisses his cheek-

Yuki: -blush-

Ikuto: Hey, what about me? -pouts-

Me: Your nice too, Ikuto~

Ikuto: Do I get a kiss? -pulls me into a hug-

Me: Hehe… Umm…

Zero: Can we get on with this?

Me: Alright, Alright~! ;P

Ikuto: What about my kiss?

Me: / -whispers- Later!

Ikuto: -nods, smiling with satisfaction-

Me: Okay we have three more questions!

I'll do all of them, this first one is by Sora is Sky:

_Heheeeee. I luv this! When u gonna updaye? Anyways to the question: _

_Zero, if you have a younger sister who is not a vampire and love one of the vampire, what will you do?_

_That's all. Hehe bye _

The second question is by Curiousofevery1:

_If u and Ichiru have a sister younger than you by 2 years and she was bitten in the front of you and plus, Ichiru didn't plan this all out, and she became a vampire… Would u hate her? Just curious…_

And the last question is by PassMeSMS:

_Zero, what would you do if I happen to snatch ur bloody rose in class? O.o im soo curious kay…? And wat if im also human and vampire…? Kay wat im trying to say is im a human but I dun drink blood at all ut im still okay! _

_And im in dayclass… Yup, I tink u would kill me -trembles- uhhhhh im running! -runs away- _

Zero:

1) For the first question, I would just be over protective of that person.. Just like with Yuuki, when she was in love with that damn pureblood.

But more protective.

2) I'm not too sure, if I'd hate her, I'm a vampire myself, so I'd help her, as much as I can.

She would be going through the same thing I am and I would want to help her.

3) For that last question, you'd never be able to take it.

Also, I wouldn't be able to kill you, because your still human and I don't have an order to hunt nor kill you. Also I'd be sure to keep and eye on you, if you tried to drink someone's blood.

And who the hell did you drink blood from? -_-"

Me: I wanna know too.. o.o

Also I just wanna say, I love all of your questions, you people! X3

All of your usernames are either really cute, or really funny and awesome XD

And I may post a forum/contest and you shall win a prize! XD Oh and please do FanART? Cause that would be awesome! Pllleeeeaaassse~?

Tumblr, DeviantART, or any other type of artsy thing~ ^~^

Okay now everyone say BAAIIII!

Everyone: BAAAIIIII~!

Luffy: I'm gonna be King Of the Pirates!

Cleo: Come on, Orphen let's go to the spa!

Soul: (Soul Easter) -is hit with a paper ball- Not cool!

Kyo: Aw, hell, let's go already!

Kouga: C'mon Kagome! We're goin' home.

Kagome: -Is lifted- Whoa!

InuYasha: Hey get your ass back here with Kagome!

-Runs after Kouga-

Shippo: Hey, wait up! -chases after them-

Natsume: Let's go, Ruka.

Me: -hugs everyone as they leave-

Bai bai everyone!

-Everyone Leaves-

-eyes Sasha-

Sasha: H-hey! Y-you can't do this! Let me go!

Me: Rape Time! Bai bai everyone! Teehee~

Sasha: O-oi!

~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~::~

_**READ! **_

**Ugh such a long chapter! =-= But I enjoyed writing it though~ =^^= Just to tell you why it takes so long, it's cause my copy thing doesn't work, so I have to type it. - **

**Anyways, I know it was full of bunch of character, that I should have done, group by group, but I couldn't help myself! **

**I hope you liked it! Tell my who should be here next time! **

**And please do FanArt, if you do I will do yaoi, or One-shots for you~ Or even better! A Truth or Dare~ Heehee~ **

**I'm also thinking of making a comic for these stories on DeviantART. **

**I might do that too~ And be sure to tell me if your interested in my contest, I'll post that later. **

**Aaannnndd there will be a poll for a type of contest it should be ^~^ **

**It will also be posted later, with maybe some more polls I've been thinking of for later. Anyways, bai people~! **

***Excuse Grammer and Spelling***


End file.
